


Pot Luck

by EdwardHyde10



Category: Sidneyverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardHyde10/pseuds/EdwardHyde10
Kudos: 1





	Pot Luck

Pot Luck  
By  
Edward Hyde

It was one of those strange cultural phenomena – a game which, emerging over the last five years or so that everyone knew about and every eligible girl had, it seemed, played at least once but nobody knew where it had come from. There were those who pointed to an episode of a popular kids’ TV show as the inspiration but others insisted they had played before that episode aired and the show was simply referencing a current trend. Some suggested it was an adaptation of an older game or that it had been invented by cynical advertising staff as some kind of viral marketing stunt (although nobody who put forward this theory seemed quite sure what product it was supposedly designed to promote!) but the mostly likely explanation was that the game was simply a product of its time – that a number of different groups would have independently devised something similar and, by word of mouth, the games homogenised and the rules became codified into a form that could be taught to others. 

Most camp sites catering to Brownies, Guides and school groups now came equipt with at least one spit and large cook-pot in addition to the traditional fire pits. Some even boasted dedicated sets of such equipment for each cabin or section of field. The clause that their daughter may return from camp in the bellies of her friends or classmates was a standard part of most parental permission slips these days and most groups expected to return from any camp two or three members lighter. There were opt-outs, of course, for those with a religious objection to cannibalism or for parents who simply did not want to risk their daughter ending up on the menu but very few invoked them, understanding how important it was for your girls to feel included and not segregated from their peers.

These pots, usually designed to to hold at least five little girls or three teenagers comfortably, formed the central part of the incredibly popular game known as “Pot Luck” - a game all girls on camp looked forward to playing at least once during their holiday, often more frequently. This is how it was played. 

The cooking pot would be filled with cold water and all the girls would strip off and sit naked in a circle around it. Brownie packs often pressured their Young Leaders to join in too, since they were still of eligible age. The fire would be lit under the pot and the first stage of the game would begin. 

An adult would walk around the circle, being careful to note which girl they had started with, holding a tray on which was a single, six-sided dice. Each girl in turn would then roll it until the first girl to roll a 6. This girl would have to go sit in the pot and the game would begin in earnest. Nobody liked being the first girl as the water was always so cold to climb into, although it could be argued that it was preferable to climbing in towards the end of the game!

Once a girl was in the pot, rolling a 2 or a 4 also had consequences. If a girl should roll a 4, she would have to get into the pot, regardless of how many girls were already in there. If a 2 was rolled, the girl could choose to save someone from the pot with no consequence to herself. Another 6 meant that the girl rolling it had to swap places with somebody already in the pot. If there was only one girl in the pot at the time then it was a simple swap but, if there were multiple girls already cooking, the new girl would get to choose which one she swapped places with. 

Of course, as the game progressed, the water would grow increasingly hot, making it harder and more painful to climb into, even more so to stay submerged in! By this point, most of the girls would have been in the pot at least once, many of their nude bodies still pink from the hot water. There were no limits to how many girls could be in the pot at any one time and most games went through at least one period of extreme over-crowding where the girls were so tightly packed that they could barely breathe! At other times, there could be just one or even no girls in the pot, if too many 2s had been rolled. Generally speaking, ‘though, there would be an average of three girls in the pot at any given time during the game. 

Over what marked the end of the game, however, there was less consensus with most groups having their own “house rule”. Some said that, once the first girl passed out, the game was over and other other girls in the pot at that point had to stay there. Others said that the dice must complete the circuit it was making, back to the first girl, with any unconscious pot-occupants ineligible for “rescue” but any others still in play. Larger groups, mindful of the number of mouths they needed to feed and young bellies they needed to satisfy, said that the game continued until there were a set minimum number of girls passed out in the water, with any over this number who happened to still be awake having to stay and be cooked like in the first scenario.

Once all the girls in the pot were dead or had at least passed out from the heat, their heads would be removed and vegetables, stock cubes and other seasoning would be added to the pot which would then be left to simmer for as long as it took to produce a delicious stew for dinner. 

Most camp sites had spikes for displaying recently-severed heads for the birds to pick clean, piles of old skulls behind and beneath them. Some groups would take home on of the skulls at the end of the ir holiday to use as a mascot until the next camp.


End file.
